La Carta de Amor Anónima
by Lillian Hirahara
Summary: Para la shinigami, el encontrar una carta en su casillero era algo extraño y completamente nuevo. Ahora, el problema era decidir entre ir o no ir al encuentro de esa persona que había mantenido su identidad en secreto. ¿La curiosidad será suficiente para convencerla? Oneshot.


**La Carta de Amor Anónima**

_**Summary:**__ Para la shinigami, el encontrar una carta en su casillero era algo extraño y completamente nuevo. Ahora, el problema era decidir entre ir o no ir al encuentro de esa persona que había mantenido su identidad en secreto. ¿La curiosidad será suficiente para convencerla? Oneshot._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach, sus personajes y demás no me pertenecen, son de Kubo-sensei. Si fueran míos sería un shoujo rosa y cursi ji ji ji_

_Este relato es alterno a mi otro fic "Colores Complementarios", **prácticamente es una historia aparte así que pueden entenderla bien sin haber leído el otro fic.** En este caso se enfoca en Rukia y su amor secreto, que por los personajes de la categoría ya sabrán quien es XD_

_Aquí omití algunas partes que si aparecen en el capítulo 2 del fic original, ya que Ishida y Orihime no están tan involucrados en la historia que se tiene aquí, además que prácticamente la narración se centra en Rukia._

_Algunos de los personajes que aparecen en este fic quedaron muy OoC, así que ya están advertidos. Pero que quede claro que no es AU. Rukia sigue siendo una shinigami en un gigai, Ichigo tiene el cabello naranja sin patillas, existen los hollows, Urahara es raro, Isshin tiene poderes pero se hace el que no sabe nada, Toushiro es enano, Aizen es malvado, etc._

_Disfruten su lectura y no olviden dejar review. Gracias n_n_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en la casa de los Kurosaki. Yuzu preparaba el desayuno, que consistía en hot cakes; Karin estaba poniendo la mesa, observando como Ichigo peleaba con Isshin sobre sus agresivos métodos para despertarlo en las mañanas. Mientras tanto Rukia bajaba la escalera lista para desayunar.

—Buenos días, Rukia-san —saludaba una sonriente y animada Yuzu desde la cocina.

—Buenos días —contestó la ojiazul en el típico tono amable y siniestro (según Ichigo) que solía usar.

—Buenos días —dijo Karin mientras la shinigami se acercaba para ayudarla con los utensilios faltantes en la mesa. Una vez que terminaron de acomodar todo, la familia completa se sentó a desayunar.

—¡Rukia-chan! —dijo Isshin con un entusiasmo que nunca había visto de su parte —Ya sé que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos como familia pero hay algo que me intriga al respecto… —el semblante del jefe de la familia se tornó serio y solemne al momento en que la vió fijamente.

—¿Qué es lo que le intriga señor Kurosaki? —contestó la chica ciertamente extrañada por la actitud del padre de Ichigo.

—Pues… -carraspeó un poco antes de decir lo que quería —más que nada quiero saber si tienes novio —Ichigo escupió el trago de jugo de naranja que había tomado, mientras hacía una cara de desagrado total ante la actitud de su padre.

— ¿Y como para qué le preguntas eso? —Ichigo trataba de hacer un poco de tiempo para que Rukia pudiera pensar lo que le contestaría, puesto que nadie se imaginaba que haría una pregunta así. A veces Isshin podía ser tan inoportuno…

—Es que siendo una muchacha tan bonita me extraña que ningún muchacho te haya pretendido antes.

—No se preocupe Kurosaki-san, es normal que usted se preocupe por mí, ya que usted me considera como su hija. Y es bien correspondido, ya que yo también lo veo como mi padre. —la shinigami hablaba con una voz melancólica y entrecortada. Ichigo para sus adentros pensaba: "No puedo creer que mi padre se trague un cuento como ese"

—¡Rukia-chan! —a Isshin se le desbordaban unas cuantas lágrimas al escuchar tan emotivas palabras —¿Y entonces? ¿Qué respondes?

—No, no tengo novio. De hecho ningún chico se me ha acercado, seguramente Ichigo los asusta con esa cara tan terrorífica —Rukia volteo a ver al chico con una cara burlona, mientras que el de cabello naranja se concentró en su desayuno y no le dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar voltear a verla de una manera que podría ser la pesadilla de cualquiera.

—Pobrecita de Rukia-chan. Espero que algún día encuentres a un chico que te valore y te ame, así como Masaki me amó a mí… ¡Como te extraño amor mío!

—Aunque no creo que sea bueno, recuerde que yo sólo estaré aquí un tiempo. Algún día tendré que regresar a casa…

Rukia bajó la mirada al pensar en ello. ¿Qué tal si se enamoraba de alguien en el mundo humano? Y lo peor de todo ¿Si ese alguien le correspondía? Era imposible que una relación así pudiera prosperar, empezando por el hecho de que ese no era su mundo y que algún día era necesario regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del comedor, pero momentos después fue interrumpido por el shinigami sustituto.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. Tengo que entregarle unos apuntes a Keigo, y quedé de verlo en la entrada de la escuela. Nos vemos al rato.

A Isshin le extrañó que el chico se fuera tan temprano, pero siguió tomando su desayuno como si nada. Se sintió mal por Rukia, que ya no había mencionado palabra alguna. Repentinamente se levantó de la mesa, a pesar de no haber terminado sus alimentos, se dirigió hacia su oficina y finalmente regresó al comedor con una mano oculta detrás en su espalda.

—Rukia-chan, disculpa por lo de hace rato.

—No se preocupe, Kurosaki-san. Sólo me quedé pensativa por un momento.

—Muy bien, pero hoy es un día para celebrar. Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que llegaste la primera vez con nosotros. —dijo el médico al tiempo que le ponía en la mano una pequeña caja.

—Cuando mi hijo lo vio dijo que a ti te gustaría, pero no se enteró que yo te lo compré a escondidas. Sabes que él no es muy efusivo que digamos, así que considéralo un regalo de los dos.

Rukia abrió la caja para encontrarse con un pequeño dije en forma de conejo. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

—Muchas gracias, otou-sama. —el ánimo de la shinigami cambió ante ese gesto tan amable, al tiempo que se ponía su regalo al cuello. Tomó sus cosas y se preparó para ir a la escuela, Karin salió tras ella con el pretexto de salir a comprar más jugo.

—Oye, Rukia. Disculpa a mi padre por lo que hace, a veces no piensa las cosas que dice.

—No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema. Sus conversaciones hasta son divertidas.

—Ok, pero te quería preguntar algo. Espero que me contestes con la verdad.

—Claro, tu pregunta lo que quieras

—¿Qué sientes por Ichi-nii?

La pregunta la dejó sin palabras. A decir verdad nunca se había cuestionado eso. Era su compañero de batallas y un shinigami sustituto gracias a que ella le cedió sus poderes. No podía negar que con la convivencia habían formado un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos, tenían cosas tanto agradables como dolorosas en común; pero al pensar en lo que sentía por él, no estaba segura de cómo llamarlo. Decidió decirle a Karin la verdad.

—La verdad no lo sé.

—Ok, entiendo. De donde vienen Toushiro y tú debe ser un mundo muy distinto…

—Lo es… tal vez el Capitán Hitsugaya algún día te cuente más sobre nosotros los shinigamis.

—Lo dudo, él es muy hermético con esa información.

—Ya veo, no te preocupes, seguro algún día te abrirá su corazón —dijo una sonriente Rukia, observando cómo Karin volteaba hacia otro lado repentinamente. Se había sonrojado.

—¿Y yo para qué quiero eso? Con que nos ayude en los partidos es suficiente.

De pronto, alguien tomó del hombro a Karin y le habló suavemente para evitar que se asustara.

—Perdón por llegar tarde.

—Aún no es tarde, no te preocupes. Buenos días, Toushiro

—Hola Karin. Buenos días Kuchiki.

—Buenos días Capitán Hitsugaya.

Rukia observó la hora en su reloj y se percató que tenía apenas el tiempo justo para llegar, por lo cual salió corriendo. —Se me hace tarde, hasta luego —dijo mientras agitaba la mano despidiéndose de los dos chicos que se quedaron platicando.

Al llegar a la escuela notó que ya no había nadie en la entrada. Miró de nuevo su reloj y se dio cuenta que sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciaran las clases.

Corrió a la zona de los casilleros para dejar sus zapatos, y al sacar los zapatos de la escuela vio caer un pequeño sobre, el cual guardó rápidamente en un bolsillo. Corrió hacia el salón y, aliviada, vio que el profesor no había llegado.

—Hola, Kuchiki-san —le susurró Orihime a la ojiazul

—Hola Inoue

—Se te hizo un poco tarde ¿Verdad?

—Sí, todo por quedarme platicando je je —dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su mochila y se sentaba en su lugar

—Ya llego el profesor, entraste justo a tiempo —expresó en voz baja Orihime señalando hacia la puerta.

Rukia vio como Ichigo se había quedado dormido en su lugar y Keigo lo despertaba dándole un golpe en la espalda. Ichigo no dijo nada sabiendo que eso le traería problemas. También pudo percatarse de cómo Ishida al verlos se rió de ellos. Realmente se sentía mal al pensar que cuando regresara de forma definitiva a la Sociedad de Almas extrañaría todo eso.

Las clases pasaron de forma normal, tan aburridas como todos los días. A veces la shinigami se preguntaba para que le serviría toda esa información que aprendió en el mundo humano, siendo que incluso sus compañeros de clase llegaban a decir que no sería de utilidad para cuando ellos tuvieran que trabajar o algo así. Al voltear a ver al profesor sabía que estaba hablando, pero no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, como si solo dijera bla bla bla. Tal vez porque sus pensamientos la habían absorbido por completo, todo por aquella conversación que tuvo con Karin unas horas atrás. Entonces, distraída, metió la mano en su bolsillo para encontrar nuevamente el sobre que había encontrado en la mañana. No se atrevió a abrirlo y prefirió esperarse a la hora del almuerzo para comentárselo a Inoue.

No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre, y entonces Rukia y Orihime se dirigieron al lugar de siempre donde las chicas comían su almuerzo a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de lo musculoso que se ha puesto Kurosaki? —decía Michiru en el momento en el que Kuchiki e Inoue iban llegando y se sentaban al lado de las demás.

—Eso es cierto, y he notado que ese cambio es desde que Kuchiki llegó a la ciudad. —exclamó Ryo con un aire de misterio, mientras el resto de las chicas volteó a ver a Rukia con curiosidad, la cual únicamente atinó a decir que no entendía que tenía que ver eso.

—Es obvio, un hombre solo se dedica a cultivar su físico cuando tiene interés en alguien… —Rukia rió dentro de sí al recordar la razón por la cual Ichigo había entrenado tanto. Su intención era ser cada vez más fuerte para poder derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera enfrente. En realidad parecía que nunca pensaba en lo mismo que los demás adolescentes, como tener varias chicas a sus pies, ir a fiestas, ser popular… Incluso sus calificaciones habían bajado por dedicarse tanto a los entrenamientos.

—Kurosaki-kun no es así, él tiene otras razones para entrenar —replicó Orihime de forma amable.

—Bueno, ustedes lo conocen mejor que nosotras al final de cuentas y se la pasan todo el tiempo con él —dijo Mahana con una mirada acusadora.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, fue entonces cuando Rukia decidió alejar a Orihime del grupo para preguntarle algo que tenía que ver con su hallazgo de la mañana.

—Inoue… encontré esto en mi casillero. ¿Qué es?

La pelirroja observó el pequeño sobre con atención, pero por fuera no había ningún indicio de lo que pudiera contener. Orihime recordó como en varias ocasiones había pasado por una situación similar y supuso que es lo que sucedía.

—Lo mejor será que lo abras, pero yo creo que… ¡Es una confesión de amor! —los ojos de Orihime se iluminaron debido a la satisfacción que le provocaba saber que su "intuición femenina" la había guiado de nuevo, así como ella creía que había sucedido en la sociedad de almas después del rescate de Rukia.

—Confesión de amor…—decía la shinigami en un susurro al tiempo que abría el sobre y desdoblaba la nota que contenía.

La nota tenía una caligrafía impecable, y entonces la chica comenzó a leerla:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Tus ojos son como la noche en su gran inmensidad, puedo verlos y perderme en ellos, pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que puedo encontrar al final._

_Tu piel es como la blanca luna que siempre guiará el camino del viajero que no sepa que hacer, y entonces ahí estarás, como un rayo de luz en mi camino._

_Tus labios son como un eclipse, hermosos y enigmáticos a la vez, quien haya estado cerca de ellos seguramente diría que son como el sol por su calidez._

_Al verte no puedo evitar sonreír, quisiera poder abrazarte, decirte todo lo que me haces sentir._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Wow, se ve que ese chico sí que está perdidamente enamorado de ti —Orihime miró a Rukia con un poco de envidia, ninguna de las cartas que ella había recibido era tan hermosa e intensa a la vez.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —una confundida Rukia miraba una y otra vez aquellas líneas que la habían hecho sentir algo extraño en el pecho, pero agradable. Se percató que al final de la hoja había otro mensaje:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Quisiera que nos reuniéramos hoy en el patio que está detrás del auditorio, necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos a las 13:00 hrs._

_Perdón por no decirte quien soy, y si no vas lo entenderé._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— ¡Tienes que ir! —una entusiasmada Orihime miraba con atención a la Shinigami que se sentía apenada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero a mí no me interesa tener una relación de ese tipo con nadie, y tú sabes por qué —dijo Rukia con cierta preocupación.

—Por lo menos ve a decirle, creo que es muy feo que le ponga tanto empeño a una carta para no obtener nada a cambio. ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón —la shinigami respiró profundamente y ambas chicas regresaron con el resto del grupo para conversar hasta que terminó el almuerzo.

Hablaron de Keigo y su carácter explosivo, de Mizuiro y su apariencia shota, de Sado y su carácter reservado, de Uryuu y como había rechazado a por lo menos 5 chicas de las que se encontraban presentes, desvariando e incluso especulando sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

En el salón de clases, Rukia no pudo concentrarse. Observaba una y otra vez esa carta que la había hecho sentir extraña. Ichigo observó el pequeño sobre que traía la shinigami en las manos y empezó a molestarla con eso.

—Oh, veo que traes una carta. Quien te viera… —dijo el chico de cabello naranja en un tono burlón.

— ¡Bakayaro! Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, Ichigo. —dijo Rukia gritándole sin caer en cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki! Veo que vienen muy animados hoy, así que es mejor que se salgan al pasillo. —dijo el profesor en un tono sereno y tranquilo, como si sacar alumnos del salón fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Y no escapen, los estaré vigilando…

—Ichigo baka… —fueron las palabras que susurró Rukia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida del chico del ceño fruncido.

Estando en el pasillo, Ichigo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por burlarse de ella. Incluso pensó en si Rukia habría pasado en alguna ocasión por una situación parecida. Tal vez en la Sociedad de Almas no suceden confesiones de amor ni ese tipo de cursilerías.

—Oye, Rukia… Gomen… —dijo el chico de cabello naranja bajando un poco la mirada.

—Está bien, no hay problema. Creo que exagere un poco al gritarte.

— ¿Qué haremos si aparece un Hollow? El profesor saldrá y se dará cuenta que ya no estamos.

—Bueno, yo traigo a Chappy. ¿Tú traes a Kon?

—Sí, y eso es lo que más me preocupa. Ya sabes que estupideces puede llegar a hacer estando en mi cuerpo.

—Por lo menos es divertido cuando lo recuerdas ¿No crees?

—A ti te parece divertido porque no está tu reputación de por medio.

Después de eso, permanecieron callados un buen rato, entonces Ichigo recordó el pequeño papel que traía Rukia en la mano, y decidió preguntarle al respecto.

—Oye, Rukia. ¿Qué era el papel que traías en las manos?

—Según Inoue-san es una confesión de amor

—Mmmmm, ya veo. ¿Habías recibido alguna antes? No sé, a lo mejor en la academia de Shinigamis, tal vez Renji… o yo que sé. —Ichigo recordó alguna vez que había conversado con Chappy sobre los tiempos de Rukia en la academia, como era amiga de Renji desde que era niña y su incursión en la familia Kuchiki gracias a Byakuya.

— ¡Claro que no! —A Rukia le hizo un tanto de gracia ese comentario, sobre todo porque no podía imaginar a Renji confesándole su amor. —A la academia íbamos con la firme convicción de entrenar, no teníamos tiempo para perderlo en cursilerías. —Ichigo recordó lo que había pensado instantes atrás cuando su conciencia lo obligó a disculparse.

—Además, después de que te graduaste dudo que alguien intentara acercarse a ti después de ver a Byakuya.

—Bueno, veo que siguen aquí. —Los chicos estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se percataron que el profesor se había asomado por lo menos unas tres veces.

—Ya falta menos tiempo para salir. Se me hace que tomaré mi mochila y me voy. El viejo me encargó unas cosas y tengo que comprarlas rápido. —decía Ichigo con cierta flojera al recordarlo.

— ¿Qué hacemos mientras? —dijo la Shinigami al tiempo que no pudo evitar bostezar

—Si quieres jugamos un poco —el shinigami sustituto sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño lápiz y una hoja de papel, en ella trazó un símbolo de gato y le explicó cómo jugar.

—Que juego tan simple pero divertido. —la chica se veía contenta por haber aprendido algo más del mundo humano.

Así, jugaron varias veces hasta que se les acabó el espacio en la hoja. El profesor salió y al verlos dijo:

—Vaya creo que el castigo los mantuvo entretenidos. Cuando suene la campana, entran por sus cosas y pueden retirarse. Como verdadero castigo me traerán un resumen de todo lo que se vio el día de hoy. Y por favor dejen de tener sus peleas de pareja en el salón —el profesor tenía una expresión serena, pero en su mirada se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo.

—¡No somos pareja! —exclamaron al unísono los dos jóvenes al tiempo que el profesor regresaba al aula y cerraba la puerta

—Eso fue raro… —dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras Rukia se reía de la reacción de ambos ante el comentario. Pasaron 5 minutos, y entonces sonó la campana. Ichigo corrió hacia su lugar y tomó su portafolio. Después, salió corriendo y se despidió de Rukia quien aún seguía en el pasillo.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! —exclamaba Orihime al tiempo que le entregaba sus pertenencias a la chica de cabello negro. — ¿Y dónde está Kurosaki-kun?

—Entró rápido por sus pertenencias y se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Sabes, estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Tú no te preocupes, eres muy lista y de seguro sabrás que hacer en esa situación.

—Muy bien, entonces me voy. Gracias por todo Inoue, nos vemos mañana.

—De nada, nos vemos mañana. Y suerte ^^=

Rukia corrió hacia el final del pasillo, para llegar lo más pronto posible a la cita, y terminar esto de una vez, bajó las escaleras que conducían al patio y caminó hacia el auditorio.

Observó todo a su alrededor y se percató que estaban cayendo pétalos de cerezo, lo cual es normal en primavera. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al lugar acordado, pero mientras más se acercaba sentía que el corazón latía más rápido y más fuerte. La chica caminaba cada vez más lento, por el miedo de llegar y enfrentarse a esa situación. Entonces, se asomó hacia donde estaba el patio. No había nadie, a excepción de un joven que no pudo identificar, ya que se encontraba un poco lejos.

El chico al ver a Rukia fue corriendo hacia ella y la besó con ternura al tiempo que se aferraba a la chica abrazando su pequeño cuerpo. Ella no opuso resistencia y correspondió al beso mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de aquel chico con desesperación.

—Te quiero, Rukia —dijo el shinigami sustituto mientras veía fijamente aquellos ojos en los que se había perdido tantas veces.

—Ichigo… —fue lo único que pudo articular la shinigami antes de volver a aferrarse a esos labios que apenas había probado y no podía esperar a tenerlos de nuevo.

La mente de Rukia se nubló, no podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo. ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo fuera su admirador secreto? Pero al mismo tiempo que trataba de encontrar una explicación, no podía alejarse de los labios del sustituto. Fue entonces que una triste posibilidad se adueño de su mente. ¿Si no era Ichigo, sino Kon dentro del cuerpo del sustituto? Rukia rompió el beso y se distanció un poco para preguntar: ¿Dónde está Kon?

Kurosaki puso una expresión de desconcierto ante la pregunta de la pelinegra, no entendía exactamente a que había venido eso, pero probablemente era importante para ella por si se presentaba una emergencia. Por eso, tomó una píldora verde que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se la mostró a la shinigami.

—Aquí está ¿A qué vino la pregunta? —contestó un confundido Ichigo al tiempo que veía a su compañera.

—Por un momento creí que esto no podía ser cierto, que tal vez Kon estuviera haciéndome una broma…

—¿Dudas que yo te ame?

—No es eso, sólo que es muy repentino… y no lo esperaba

El pelinaranja la abrazó de tal manera que no pudiera zafarse y le preguntó:

—¿Y tú que sientes por mi?

Rukia se quedó callada. Karin le había preguntado algo muy parecido aquella mañana y no supo que contestar. Observó fijamente aquellos ojos color marrón que la veían con intensidad, y fue entonces que ella contestó:

—Te quiero, Ichigo —y entonces ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa ahora, colgándose prácticamente del cuello del sustituto y besándolo con intensidad.

Después de un largo beso, que para los dos fue como haber tocado el cielo, se quedaron viendo a los ojos y fue el chico de ojos marrones quien tomó ambas manos de la pelinegra y se decidió a romper el silencio que había.

—Vamos a casa —dijo, al tiempo que tomaba de la mano a su ahora novia.

—Si, Ichigo

Empezaron a caminar lentamente hacia su hogar, a pesar que había empezado una ligera llovizna que acariciaba la piel de ambos de una forma suave y delicada.

—¿Sabes algo Rukia? La lluvia siempre me había ocasionado tristeza, porque me recuerda al día en que falleció mi madre. Pero ahora sé que también me puede traer momentos de felicidad. —Rukia apretó la mano del sustituto, para después confesarle sus recuerdos de la lluvia.

—Yo también perdí a alguien muy especial en un día lluvioso, pero si no hubiera sido de esa forma tal vez esa persona hubiera muerto de tristeza.

Los dos se detuvieron un momento y se miraron fijamente. Realmente eran más parecidos de lo que creían. Seguramente había más cosas que tenían en común, pero no era el momento de expresar todo, el tiempo se encargaría de ello.

El chico la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de hacer que su amada se sintiera mejor, mientras ella respondía con un abrazo igualmente cálido y especial, para reconfortar a la persona que se había ganado su corazón.

Ichigo puso su rostro frente al de Rukia, y la miró a los ojos de una forma tierna, tratando de calmar el dolor de ambos. Lentamente fue acercándose a los labios de la shinigami, para fundirse en un tierno beso.

Las gotas de lluvia les caían en el rostro, pero eso no les importaba. Ahora podían ver la lluvia no sólo con dolor y melancolía, sino también como un momento que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

Se fueron abrazados hasta llegar a la casa del sustituto. Seguramente cuando llegaran a casa, Isshin lloraría de felicidad con la noticia, pero a ellos lo único que les importaba era que por fin estaban juntos, y que la lluvia ya no era triste, sino hermosa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Si, yo también siento que es un final muy simple y como que le falto algo… -cof cof lemon cof cof- Bueno, no exactamente, pero al final de cuentas es otro POV del fic original, así que es normal que no tenga un final completamente cerrado.

También siento que la historia fue muy cliché… Pero no se me ocurrió nada diferente ¬¬

El hecho de que Rukia le diga Otou-sama a Ishin, lo saque de uno de los juegos de Bleach (Soul Carnival 2), en el cual si los pones como "equipo", el dice algo sobre que es la tercera hija de la familia y ella le contesta con esa frase.

Perdón por hacer un Ichigo y Rukia tan OoC, no lo pude resistir T-T Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, flores y jitomatazos, los pueden dejar en un review. Por favor n_n

Gracias por leer. Bye!


End file.
